lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Nickolodean Episode
1920 April 31st, I was a new doctor (when I was 7) at NICKOLODEAN STUDIOS IN Taumatawhakatangihangakoauauotamateapokaiwhenuakitanatahu, New Zealand (WHICH IS THE CAPITAL OF BERLIN) and I workeded with a big meanie named Gabe Newelled the third and he WAS EVIL AND WEIRD AND SKINNY. HE WANTEED TO MAKE A SHOW OF MY LITTLE PONY BUT INSTEAD CALLS IT "YOUR BIG HORSE" It would be like a hyper-realistic version of My Little Pony and it would hav spong bub, timmy tunar, rocko, big tim rash, denny fantoon the dragoon, metroid, and santa in it.I was so scraed by this idea that I told Gabe not to make that but I said "GABE THAT'S 2 SKAWEY!" "Don't worry!" Said Gabe "It won't make it past Episode 3!" "OUH KAEY!" I sad and then I made the animations for it with my 72 Taiwanese Slaves that I keep in my closet. Even though we drew it and planned out the episodes, we had no clue what the cartoon would be about, or how it would look. However, Gabe showed us the finall project, and when I saw it I SCREAMEDEDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE HYPER REALISTIC CARTOON STARTED OUT WITH A PICTURE OF A DEAD CHILD (so far so good) BUT THEN THERE WAS A PICTURE OF GABE EATTING A ICE CONE CREAM AND IT WASN'T CHOCOLATE! IT WAS STRAWBERRY! THE WORST ONE (UNLESS YOU IS PATRIXXX)! Then, it showed TWEYELEYEHT SPARKELL TAKKING WIFF SPONG AB AND TIMMY. AND THEN HYPER REALISTIC RAINBOWS STARTED TO FLOWED OUT OF TIMMY AND THEN TIMMY WAS REALLY ME!!!! YEP I DREW MY SELF IN THE CARTOON, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I DID, EVEN THOUGH I REMEBER DRAWING MYSELF. THEN, THE NOSTALGIA CRITIC WAS THERE AND SAID THAT HE WOULD NOT REVIEW THE YU-GI-OH! I JUMPED OUT OF MY SEET (even though I was standing) AND I CRYED AND DIED AND LIED AND SPIED THROUGH MY HYPER REALISTIC MOUTH AND I WAS SO SAD THAT I RAN OUT OF THE ROOM. I THEN RAN INTO HYPER-REALISTIC DIRECTOR, PRODUCER, STAR, WRITTER, AND ECKEKUTIVBE PRODUCER TOMYY WISEAU! HE SPROKED "OH HAI YOU! DID YOU WATCH MY FUNNY STORY MARK?" "I FORGOT" tHEN I TURNED AROWNED AND I SAW GABEN LOOKING A T ME THEN HE ASKED "DO YOU LIKE PONIES?" I SAID "wellz imm neutrual so i guess i canttt hate em!" THEN GABENS HYPER REALISTIC FAKE EYES THAT WERE REAL ROLLED TO THE BACK OF HIS EYES AND THEN A HUGE FLASH (NOT A PIINESS YOU SILLEH!) AND i WAS TURNEDEDED INTOE A PEENKEE PEYE AND I SAID NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYES! BUT THEN GABE REVEALED HIM SHELF TO BE PATRIXXXX THEN I WAS TURNED BACK TO NORMEL CAUSE PATRIXXX IS ACTUALLY A PRETTTY CUUL GUY. THNE I QUIT MY JOB AND MARRIED MITT ROMNEY. wE HAVE 3 MUSLEM KIDS AND WE NOEW OWN NICKOLODEAN STUDEYEOES. THEN ---- This story was originally posted by Trollpasta user Spanishlog96 on July 12th, 2012 Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:English Class Failure Category:Unfunny Category:Lost episudes Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Hyper-realistic Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Random Capitalization Category:Trollpasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki